Turning Dreams Into Reality
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda/Flynn Sharon/Brenda Sharon/Flynn Brenda/Flynn. Andy has Sharon. Brenda wants Sharon. Sharon wants them both. This is a three part story that shows their night spent together.
1. Chapter 1

Sharon/Brenda/Flynn

A/N: Merry Christmas! My present to all you lovely people is this three part story.

Special thanks to Pennytextrix for not only inspiring this story with your amazing ideas, but then letting me steal them and turn them into this.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

**Discovering Fantasies at the Ball**

Andy Flynn and Sharon Raydor are dancing at the Police Christmas Ball. There is soft music playing, the sound of a piano floating in the air as the men in women of the LAPD slow dance together and with their husbands and wives. Sharon and Andy have received a few odd looks tonight, nobody seeing how two people who seem to hate each other so much could be so peaceful now. But nobody knows that it's the people that Sharon seems to hate that she really cares about the most. Andy Flynn being one of them. People also don't know that when they aren't arguing about something, getting angry and whatnot, they're pretty close. They've been very close lately. She has a way of getting on his good side as much as she got on his nerves. And when Sharon got on his good side, well, she did that very, very well. This was going to be one of the nights that she proved how well she got on his good side – they are both sure of it.

Sharon pulls him closer to her as they dance, her head on his shoulder, her hips pushing against him a little more than necessary. Andy can tell by the subtle things she does that she rather they just be in her condo, in a bed, or against a wall, or on the floor... He knows she doesn't want to be at the ball any longer. He tries to ignore it all, push it away until later because he knows that Chief Johnson wants Major Crimes as a hold to stay longer.

"Are you coming to my place or are we going to yours?" Sharon asks, her breath hot against his neck.

Andy clears his throat, looking down at her, her crystal green eyes sparkling. "Yours," he answers simply. She makes one of the sounds in her throat that's between a grunt and a hum. She pulls back a little, her arms going around his neck as the song changes, moving to something a little faster. He moves his hands a little lower on her back, right above the slope of her ass.

He looks for Chief Johnson, looking across the room. He knows that all of the guys have been taking turns dancing with her, not letting her be alone just because Fritz and her are separated. He doesn't see her at first, but then as his eyes scan the area by the bar he spots her. She's sitting at the bar on one of the stools, her legs crossed, the long split in her gown exposing her legs, and she's looking in his direction. She has this look in her eyes, one that he doesn't even miss as he looks all the way from the other side of the room. It's a look that he's seen before in her eyes, but not that often. It's a lustful look and it's coming right at him.

"What are you looking at?" Sharon asks, turning her head the same way as him.

Andy notices the way Brenda licks her lips when Sharon turns, the way she moves slightly in her seat, recrossing her legs. She wasn't looking at him after all, but at Sharon. "Just at the Chief," he tells her.

Sharon furrows her brow, looking back up at him, taking her hand to turn his face away from her. "Are you seriously staring at her while you're dancing with me?"

"No … No … Well, I was, but..." He flusters, stammering. Sharon rolls her eyes, turning to look at Brenda. "I was only looking at her because she's looking at you."

"What?" Sharon asks suddenly, turning back to him.

Flynn shrugs his shoulders, pulling her back to him. "She was looking at you," he tells her again.

"Probably trying to figure out if she's got a clean shot," she jokes, laughing darkly as she lays her head against his shoulder again.

"Nu-uh. It wasn't that kind of look," he explains.

Sharon exhales against him. "What kind of look was it then?" she finally asks, her curiosity getting to her.

"Like that look you gave me last Saturday at the crime scene after we both got called in right when we got back to your apartment." Sharon has to think about it for a moment. When she finally understands what he's saying it makes her laugh softly, pulling him closer. "I'm serious," he tells her.

"Mhm," she hums. "You're crazy if you think that she's giving me that same look," she responds. "She's probably just looking at you."

Andy groans, turning them around so Sharon's facing the bar. "Have a look for yourself."

Sharon looks over his shoulder, her chin resting against it as they slowly sway. She sees Brenda, who is still looking their way. Sharon admits to herself that she does have a very similar look to the one she was giving Andy that day. Brenda's eyes look darker than their usual color, and her lip is caught between her teeth, nibbling against it. Sharon licks her lips and Brenda absently does it as well. Sharon still isn't sure if it's her she's looking at or if she's just lost in thought. Sharon feels Andy's hands moving a little lower, a bit closer to her ass, but still not touching it.

"Okay, so you proved that she is looking this way, and that she does have a _look_."

"And..."

"And?"

Andy groans, a little annoyed. Andy knows that Sharon has a thing for the blonde, not that she's ever told him, but he knows the signs. "What do you think about it?"

"About her looking at me?" Sharon asks, not exactly sure what he's expecting her to say.

"About her looking at you like that," he elaborates.

Sharon narrows her eyes, though he can't see it. "Well, I'm not going to complain about it if that's what you mean."

"So that means you like her looking at you like that. What do you think she's thinking about?"

Sharon pulls back and looks at him. "Are you looking for a certain answer? You already know I hate it when you aren't direct."

Andy pulls her back towards him, missing the contact between their bodies. "She's probably imagining what you look like out of this black dress," he whispers, his hand sliding down from her neck to her back.

Sharon has to hold in a moan, his hand caressing her bare back making her shiver. "I think it's you imagining me without this dress; not her."

"Well I am, but I bet she is, too." Sharon smiles, quickly kissing his neck. "Don't even try to deny it, Sharon."

"I wasn't. She's said things before that would suggest that she has some sort of sexual interest in me," she whispers. The song ends and the band that they've hired announces that they're going to take a break. "I'm going to go the restroom," she announces, pulling away from him, trying to ignore the wet feeling between her legs that she's been feeling most of the night.

Sharon looks at Brenda for a moment, thinking about saying something, but then goes against it. Sharon doesn't see when Brenda gets up and follows her. It's not until Sharon's washing her hands that she even notices that Brenda's in the bathroom as well. Sharon smiles at her in the mirror, her eyes looking at Brenda in her red dress through the glass. Brenda's showing off a fair amount of cleavage, which Sharon's eyes linger on longer than they should. Sharon stands up straight, taking in Brenda as a whole in her red gown; she enjoys the split that comes up the middle of her thigh. Sharon licks her lips, looking into Brenda's eyes.

"Like the dress?"

Sharon blushes slightly. "It's beautiful and you look, uh, beautiful."

Brenda blushes now, grinning that wide grin of hers. "Thank you, Captain. So do you." Brenda throws out the paper towel she used to dry her hands and then gets a better look at the captain, one much better than the one she got from her seat at the bar. Sharon's wearing a backless dress that fits her curves nicely, flowing loosely past her hips. Brenda approves.

Sharon feels her body heating under Brenda's obvious admiring eyes. "Well, I should get back out there," she tells her.

"Yes, of course," Brenda responds quickly. She wishes Sharon wouldn't go just yet, but she has no reason to keep her here in the bathroom.

Sharon smiles when she reaches the door. "I'll save you a dance," is what Sharon says as she leaves the bathroom, a hint of a smirk on her lips. She makes her way over to the table where Andy is sitting with a few of the other boys from Major Crimes. He looks up at her and then stands. "You don't have to get up," she tells him. "I'm actually going to get something to drink. You sit and talk, and find me when you want to dance again."

"You sure?" Sharon nods. On impulse he leans forward and pecks her lips, something he's never done before around other people.

Sharon blushes, trying not to look at the questioning men. "I'll be right over there," she says, walking away, leaving him to the questions that are bound to come from everyone. Sharon sits down at the bar and orders a glass of red wine.

"So Lieutenant Flynn?" Sharon turns quickly, not noticing that Brenda was sitting two seats away from the one she took. "I never would have guessed."

Sharon gets her drink. "Thanks," she says to the woman and then turns to Brenda. She hadn't known anyone outside the table had seen that quick kiss. "I don't think anyone would have, Chief."

Brenda nods, moving over to the stool next to Sharon's, bringing her wine along with her. "Y'all looked _cute_ together earlier, dancin' out there." Sharon smiles, drinking from her wine. "So how long?"

Sharon doesn't like questions like that. She and Andy aren't actually a couple, so it makes it a bit awkward when people who happen to find out about them ask. "It's complicated."

Brenda raises and eyebrow and sips her wine. Brenda looks over to Andy Flynn and then back at Sharon. "How long has it been _complicated_?"

"Off and on since the nineties," Sharon answers honestly. "We used to work together before I went into IA. Things got more complicated then," she informs her, sipping her wine.

"Okay," Brenda responds, nodding her head. She looks over to Sharon, her eyes lingering over her long legs. "This really is a nice dress," she says, eyes following the skin that's exposed because of the split in the dress. "It shows off your best features."

Sharon turns to Brenda, watching the younger woman as she watches her. "Which would be?" Sharon's voice is a bit flirty, teasing Brenda.

"Your back," Brenda starts. "Your legs," she tells her, eyes moving up. Brenda's eyes linger on Sharon's chest as she licks her lips.

Sharon notices and leans forward slightly, unable to control the urge to tease her some. "Anything else?"

Brenda clears her throat, looking away. "All of you," she tells her, unable to say what she's thinking.

"I guess I got the desired look then," Sharon says into her glass, sipping her wine. "So how's your night going so far?" Brenda makes a noise of disappointment. "That bad, huh? Hopefully it'll get better for you."

Brenda smiles, drinking the rest of her wine in her glass. "I think I might be leaving soon. I told Will that I'd come for at least an hour, and I've been here longer than that. I know some of the boys want to leave too, but I didn't want them to leave too early; but with me gone they'll be free to go as well." Brenda looks over to Andy. "I'm sure Lieutenant Flynn would like to get going as well," she says, eyes moving back to Sharon. Sharon doesn't bother to respond to that with anything other than a less than innocent smirk.

The music starts back up, one song and then another. Sharon finally turns, getting up from her seat. "Dance with me." Sharon holds her hand out to the blonde, smiling at the younger woman, the wine in her loosening her up more. Brenda gives her a skeptical look and Sharon takes her hand, pulling her up. "Let's go, Chief."

Sharon and Brenda make it to the dance floor, standing close, but not too close. The song is a little faster than the ones before, but it's still slow. They stick to a basic two-step, letting the music lead them. Sharon wasn't expecting Brenda to be as good of a dancer as she is; she's much better than she anticipated. Brenda's a better dancing partner than Andy, which makes it a better dancing experience for her. Sharon looks past Brenda, seeing Andy looking at them and she smiles, keeping her eyes on him as she moves closer to Brenda. He leans forward, watching more intently and she lets her hands fall lower on Brenda's back, making the blonde let out a shaky breath, Andy raise a questioning eyebrow, and Sharon smirk because of the reactions she gets. It goes on like that for a little while longer – Sharon teasing Brenda with touches that might seem innocent to others, and Andy watching, which is the main reason she's doing it. She also realizes that teasing the blonde is very thrilling.

Brenda closes her eyes, trying to fight back the flood arousal trying to sweep her away. Sharon's hands are on her lower hips, her fingers sliding a little pass her ass every now and then, barely touching her, moving back up just as quickly as they go down. Brenda's not sure if Sharon's aware of what she's doing, but it's driving her crazy. The touches, the way she can feel Sharon's hard nipples pushing against her, and that intoxicating smell in her luxurious hair is all making her already heated body heat more. She's been feeling all the signs that she's aroused since she was watching Sharon earlier, but now, her body against hers, she feels like aroused doesn't even begin to cover what she is. She no longer wants Sharon, but now she feels like she needs her.

Sharon's breath is hot against Brenda's ear as she speaks. "You okay?" Sharon asks in a whisper, feeling Brenda's heart racing against her.

Brenda shivers; Sharon's voice in her ear sends heat to the space between her thighs. "I'm fine," Brenda tells her.

"You want to sit down for a little while?" Sharon asks, not really wanting her to because she's enjoying this little game of hers – even if the blonde's not aware of what's going on.

Brenda shakes her head, shifting her hands around Sharon's neck. "I'm fine."

Sharon slides her hand down Brenda's side slowly as she pulls back, looking at Brenda. Her cheeks are slightly flushed. She brings her hand to Brenda's face, feeling her cheek with her palm. "You're hot," she announces.

Brenda licks her lips, feeling herself only grow hotter at the contact of Sharon's hand on her face. "It's a..." Brenda trails off when Sharon's thumb grazes her lip, something that could be marked down to an accident, but Brenda can tell by the look in her eyes that it wasn't. Brenda looks down to Sharon's hand as Sharon strokes her cheek again. "Captain," she whispers, fighting the urge to turn into her palm.

Sharon pulls away, smiling, and then she moves back against Brenda's body, her hands back on her hips. She looks up at Andy, who of course is still looking at her, a look that's somewhere between aroused and jealous (two things she loves to bring out in him). She doesn't know why, but it's a turn on to her to have him jealous, and right now it, on top of everything else, is turning her on more than she's been in a while. Sharon turns her head, letting her breath fall on Brenda's neck, purposely breathing heavier, loving the small shivers that move up and down Brenda's back. She wants Brenda, wants Brenda as much as she wants Andy right now. Sharon just wants to be touched and she's sure the blonde wants to do the touching, and Andy has never once turned her down. But bringing home Brenda is a lot more difficult than getting Andy to come over. There is a risk at trying to get the blonde to her place, but Sharon loves taking a good risk.

Sharon pushes her hips forward, the lower half of her body pressing against Brenda's. Brenda's breath comes out against Sharon's neck and Sharon smirks, knowing exactly what kind of effect she's having on Brenda. Sharon looks up to see Andy coming towards them, and Sharon rolls her eyes, not wanting him to come and ruin anything. Sharon pulls Brenda closer to her as if to tell him to go away, but he doesn't.

"Chief," Andy says, making Brenda slightly jump because she was lost in the feeling of Sharon's body against hers. "Would you mind if I stepped in for a moment? I'd like to talk to the Captain."

Sharon narrows her eyes. Brenda steps back, her body tingling with the lost of contact. "Of course, Lieutenant. I should get goin' anyway."

"No," Sharon protests a bit too loudly. Brenda raises a questioning eyebrow and Andy does as well. "Do you really have to go? I mean," Sharon exhales deeply, not sure how to get the Chief to stay, "I would like it if you stayed longer."

"I'm sure the Chief has somewhere to go," Andy pushes, trying to get Sharon to just let go of whatever idea is moving around in that head of hers.

"I'm sure she can speak for herself," Sharon retorts, turning to Brenda, a small smile and hopeful look in her eyes.

Brenda turns from Andy to Sharon, feeling like she's getting in the middle of something. "I don't think I..." Sharon puts her hand on Brenda's arm, causing her to heat like fire. Brenda caves, gulping. "I'll be at the bar," she squeaks out and then leaves.

Sharon watches her leave and then turns to Andy. She moves close to him, wrapping her hands around his neck. "What's wrong with you?" Sharon asks in a hiss. "You and I both know that you liked watching me touch her." Andy pulls her close and she feels how much he was enjoying it. Sharon moans, her body reacting to the bulge she can feel fighting to get out.

"You were taking it too far," he tells her.

Sharon rolls her hips subtly, not enough for anyone to really notice, but enough for him to feel it. "Don't tell me how far I can take something."

Andy groans, his hand moving down to her ass, sliding against it quickly, glad that her back is away from the crowd. "Can we leave?"

She turns her head to his ear. "I'm not done with Brenda," she whispers.

"I'll make it worth it," he tries to persuade, his hard shaft pressing into her.

"I want Brenda," she tells him, her breath hot against his ear. He tries to move away, but she stops him, pulling him closer, her breasts against his chest, pressing hard through the satin material of her dress. "I want both of you," she says. "She wants me and you want me. I think everyone would benefit from it," she explains, her voice thick with arousal, dropping lower than usual.

"She's my boss." Even as he says it he can't deny that the idea is doing something for him.

Sharon feels him hardening further against him. "But you're thinking about it happening still. You want her, don't you?"

To anyone else this may have seemed like a trick question, one he'd be stupid to answer. But Andy knows Sharon, knows how she works, knows what turns her on. She isn't the jealous type, doesn't care if he sees other people sometimes, and is okay with him looking at other women. Sometimes she even shares an interest in the women he likes and they would share their fantasies while having sex. Sharon is very open with things like this, so he knows she expects an honest answer. Also, he knows she already knows.

"I do," he tells her simply.

Sharon smirks, looking up at Brenda, who is watching them. "Then you have to make it happen," she tells him, pulling away.

"Me?" Sharon nods, licking her lips as she looks at Brenda. "But it's you that she wants, not me. I think it would work better if you did it."

Sharon narrows her eyes. She didn't know what to do, which is why she wanted him to be the one to do it. She takes a deep breath, shakes her hair out and licks her lips. She walks away, not even saying a word to Andy, disappointed that he wouldn't just step up and do this for her. Brenda smiles at her as Sharon approaches. For a moment she thinks twice about what she's about to do, but she forces herself to keep on moving. Sharon sits down at the bar, her leg pressed against Brenda's.

"Is everything okay?" Brenda asks, sipping from her wine glass, glancing at Andy as he stands awkwardly at the same spot Sharon left him.

Sharon gulps back all her fear, looking into Brenda's bright brown eyes. She places her hand on Brenda's thigh and leans forward, watching the way Brenda's eyes move down to her chest. "I wanted to ask you something, but it's a rather private matter."

Brenda looks up into sparkling green eyes, licking her wide lips. "Do you want to maybe step outside?"

Sharon feels herself relax a little. "Sure," Sharon says, stepping down from her seat. "I'll just get my jacket."

"I'll come with you; I need to get mine as well." Sharon nods, walking with her to get their jackets. Sharon and Brenda get their jackets, Sharon leaving her clutch with Flynn and quickly whispering that she'd back before she left with Brenda into the winter air of Los Angeles. "So what did you want to ask me?" Brenda asks as she leans against the stonewall outside.

Sharon steps close to Brenda, her shoulder against the wall like Brenda's, her body close to Brenda's. "Inside earlier, while we were dancing, I sort of felt like you were..."

Brenda takes a step back, her cheeks turning a little red. "Whatever I did I didn't mean to."

Sharon narrows her eyes, crossing her arms. "You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"You sound like you're about to accuse me of somethin'," Brenda points out, standing up with her back straight, looking like she's ready to walk away.

"Well maybe if you would just listen to what I have to say you would know that's not what I was going to do," Sharon retorts, annoyed. Brenda rolls her eyes and Sharon lets out an exhausted breath of air. "Do you enjoy trying to start an argument with me so much that you can't even have a simple conversation?" Brenda goes to say something, but Sharon keeps speaking. "If you had just let me talk to you, you would know that arguing and accusing you is the last thing I wanted to do with you right now." Sharon starts walking away, but Brenda stops her, following her, her heels clicking on the concrete ground as she catches up to her, putting her hand on her hip.

"What do you mean by that?" Brenda asks, but Sharon doesn't answer; she doesn't even turn around to look at her. "Sharon?" Brenda's voice is soft, but demanding. Sharon turns around, looking at her. "What do you want to do with me?"

Sharon moves closer, taking that last risk and closing the space between their lips. Brenda doesn't respond, just stands there, her lips not moving as Sharon slowly kisses her lips. Sharon's about to pull away, feeling like she's just made a fool of herself, but then the hand on her hip tightens, pulling her closer. Sharon moans into Brenda's mouth when she starts to kiss her back. Brenda's lips taste like Merlot, dark fruits mixed with dark spices, and then there's the taste of Brenda's mouth itself. Sharon lets her tongue caress the crevices of her mouth, tasting her, reveling in the feeling of smooth velvety flesh against her tongue. Brenda's hand on her hip begins to grip tighter, squeezing as the blonde moans softly into the older woman's mouth.

Sharon pulls away, her eyes glassy as she looks into Brenda's eyes. Brenda's cheeks are flushed and her hand on Sharon's hip stays where it is. "Come home with me," Sharon requests boldly. "Well, with us."

Brenda looks like she's about to say yes until Sharon changes her requests. "With you _and_ Lieutenant Flynn?" Sharon slowly nods. "I shouldn't," Brenda tells her quickly, removing her hand from Sharon's hip. Sharon looks at her for a second and then turns to leave again. "Wait!" Brenda stomps her foot. "You're not even gonna try to persuade me?"

Sharon can't help but smile as she turns back around with a raised eyebrow. "The kiss didn't do its trick? I must be slipping."

Brenda blushes, looking down at the ground. "I want to come," she admits, not looking at Sharon. "But Lieutenant Flynn – Andy – he..."

"Reports to you," Sharon suggests and Brenda looks up at her. "You don't have to worry about any of that. He won't look at you differently and he wouldn't treat you any differently. I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do, but we'd both really like it if you'd come back with us."

Brenda stares at Sharon for a moment, neither of them speaking. Brenda's head is saying this might be a bad idea, a really bad idea. But her overactive libido that's been ragging since Fritz's departure is telling her to just go, reminding her that's it's been too long since someone other than herself has pleasured her. Brenda opens her mouth to say she can't, but the words won't come out. Instead, she says: "I'll go."

"Are you sure?" Brenda nods. Sharon feels herself instantly gush, her body already working up just what she wants to do to those two when they get back to her apartment. "Well, let's get Andy then." Sharon holds out her hand to Brenda who in return takes it, letting Sharon lead her back inside.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**When Things Start Getting Hotter**

The ride to Sharon's condo is fast and uneventful. Sharon sits in the back with Brenda as Andy drives and before they know it they reach Sharon's building. Andy parks the car and then they walk inside, none of them talking, the quite between them awkward and annoying to all of them, but none of them know how to break it. The ride to Sharon's floor goes by quickly and then Sharon fishes her keys back out of her pocket and unlocks her door. She turns on the light, letting Andy close the door behind them. Sharon walks into the living room, turning on the lamp and then shedding herself from her jacket.

Brenda takes a moment to look at what she can see of the condo. There are pictures, prints, paintings and other artsy things around the well-decorated room. Brenda's always imagined that Sharon would be a very artistic person, somehow it just seemed right. Sharon turns to Brenda and Andy, suddenly not so sure about this. She and Andy had one threesome during their on-and-off-not-so-much relationship, and that only happened because she was drunk and an emotional wreck. This is different. And, Sharon has a feeling that she's going to have to be the one that takes control this time.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" Sharon asks, starting with something simple.

"No thanks; I'm fine," Brenda responds quickly. Sharon nods, turning her head to her other guests.

"The usual is good with me," he answers, removing his jacket.

Sharon goes to the kitchen, taking her time to pull out two bottles of non-alcoholic beers from the fridge. She's nervous, which is odd for her because she's never nervous when it comes to sex. She takes a moment in the kitchen to lean against the fridge, doing one of the breathing exercises she learned in her yoga class last week. It doesn't do much to help, but she knows she can't stay in her kitchen forever. She opens both the bottles and then leaves the safety of her kitchen, going back to the living room where Brenda and Andy are still standing awkwardly. She passes Andy his bottle and drinks some of her own, wishing that it was a glass of wine instead, but she doesn't drink wine in her house when she's around Andy.

"How about we..." Sharon trails off with a head nod to the back of the house, leading the way to her bedroom.

Brenda follows first, watching Sharon's hips as she walks. Andy follows them both, his eyes on both women, the two of them equally beautiful to him. Sharon turns on the light to her room, the glow from the lamp low and contrasting nicely with Sharon's dark walls. The room is just as artistic as the living room, if not more so. The walls are littered with more artwork, dance related things mostly, there are decorative pillows on the chaise and the bed, portraits on flat surfaces and even the bed itself is a work of art – handcrafted columns on her four-post bed. Brenda takes her time to look around as Andy leaves the room, most likely going to the restroom.

Sharon puts her bottle down, coming to stand behind Brenda as she runs her finger around the curve of the column. Sharon doesn't think twice about it as she moves Brenda's hair to the side, kissing Brenda's neck, a sweet floral scent filling her nose as she breathes her in. Brenda lets out a soft breath, head tilting to the side, eyes falling shut. Sharon uses one hand to hold her hair to the side and the other to caress Brenda's abdomen as she places hot, wet kisses against the back of her neck. Brenda moans, her body pushing back against Sharon's, her body heating and melting instantly. Sharon slides her hand up, fingers dancing against the underside of a breast, teasing that area through the soft material of the red dress as she sucks against sensitive spots on Brenda's neck.

Andy comes back into the room, his eyes instantly meeting with Sharon's. He should have known she would get it started as soon as she saw the chance. He decides to waste no times either, coming behind both women, his cock pressed against Sharon's ass, hard and straining almost uncomfortably in his pants. He leans forward, pressing weight against them both, making Brenda grab onto the column of the bed harder, letting it support some of the weight on her lithe body. Andy leans down and catches Sharon's ear between his lips, sucking it into his hot mouth, teeth lightly scraping it. Sharon melts like hot butter, her panties soaking further, her ear being one of her most sensitive spots.

"Mmmm," Sharon moans, pulling away from Brenda's neck for a moment to let out the loud moan of pleasure. Sharon reaches for Andy's hand with the hand that was on Brenda. "Touch her," she whispers and Brenda turns to face Sharon, an almost skeptical look in her eyes. Sharon leans forward kissing her neck again. "Just relax," she tells her. Andy does as he's told, enjoying Sharon giving him orders more than he'll ever admit to anyone. He slides his heavy hand up Brenda's stomach, grasping her breast, squeezing it. "How's it feel?"

Brenda's eyes flutter, her ass pushing closer to Sharon, her chest further into Andy's hand. "Good," she breathes, head rolling to the side as he starts to palm her breast, her nipple grinding against him. "Sharon I want you to touch me, too," she tells her, almost begging.

Sharon moans against Brenda's neck, sliding her hand around Brenda's body, down her hip, over thigh until she slides it into her dress through the split. She strokes her thigh, kissing her neck, slightly pulling her hair. "Like that?" She purrs, rolling her hips against both of them.

"Yes," Brenda answers, her own hand going behind her to touch Sharon.

Andy slides his hand down Brenda's body, meeting Sharon's inside Brenda's dress. "You know that's not where you want to touch her," Andy whispers in her ear, making Sharon moan. He takes Sharon's hand and they both move up Brenda's thigh, Sharon's hand being the first to touch the very heated lacy material between Brenda's legs.

"God," Brenda moans when she feels the pressure of both their hands on her, someone's thumb pushing against her very sensitive clit. Brenda spreads her legs, holding on to that column with all her might, trying not to tumble as they both slide their hands down.

"She's so wet," Andy whispers in Sharon's ear, something that he knows drives her crazy. "What do you think got her this wet?"

Sharon moans, closing her eyes and letting Andy's voice wash over her, Brenda's heavy breathing seduce her, and the woman's wetness tease her, only giving her a little of what she wants to feel. She lets her hot breath fall over Brenda's wet skin. "We did," Sharon answers. "She's enjoying this," she continues, pushing her hand hardly against her, cupping her and allowing Andy to apply more pressure by squeezing over her hand. "Aren't you?"

"Uh-huh," Brenda murmurs, hips rolling against Sharon. Her heart is racing as they simply hold her heated center. She wants more, needs more, but mostly she wants to see Sharon; feel Sharon.

Andy kisses his way down Sharon's neck, making her tilt her head to the side. He reaches the place where it meets the shoulder and sucks on it. "Mmmm," she moans, her ass pushing back against his hard shaft, feeling it poking her. His teeth sink into her, biting her. She groans, trembling and pushing harder against him. Her eyes roll back and she starts to rub her hand against Brenda's bundle of nerves as she receives her own pleasure. "Harder," she whispers and he bites down harder and then soothes it with his tongue, licking and then kissing it.

Andy takes his hand away from Brenda and then steps back. Brenda whimpers, but Sharon doesn't give her time to miss his hand, finally slipping hers past the lacy panties and finally feeling skin against skin. Brenda purrs her arousal, hips rolling as she pushes down against that soft hand that's anything but gentle at the moment. Sharon feels Andy behind her again, this time his hands on her sides, his lips on her back. Sharon moans, feeling him drop butterfly kisses down her spine. Sharon starts kissing on Brenda's neck again as he kisses her back. Brenda moans softly, hips still rolling, legs trembling. Sharon slides her hand down further, curving, slipping two fingers inside Brenda's wet core.

"Mmmmm. _Jesus_." Brenda uses both hands to hold on to the bed column, her body tingling and going weak as she feels Sharon's fingers fill her. Sharon moans against her neck, her breasts pushed on her back, pebbled nipples teasing her. "Mmmm. That … Feels … Amazin'." Brenda pants, her hips thrusting, meeting Sharon's thrusts.

Andy slides the zipper of Sharon's dress over her ass, revealing the lace trimming of her panties. He growls, pulling the zipper all the way down. He stands, kissing her shoulders as she moans in Brenda's ear, her fingers pushing in and out Brenda's core. He pushes the thin straps of her dress off her shoulders, kissing the lightly freckled skin as it becomes bare to him. Sharon pulls away from Brenda a little, allowing him to slide the dress down her body. She shivers when she feels cool air hit her. Andy groans, looking at Sharon in only her heels and panties, fucking his boss right in front of him. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen, but he's a little jealous that Brenda's getting all the attention.

Brenda rolls her hips harder, her clit grinding on Sharon's palm, her heart pounding and her blood racing. Sharon's fingers are pumping into her vigorously as her mouth attacks every part of her neck she can reach and her other hand is on her breast, squeezing it through the dress she's wearing. Sharon wants to make Brenda come, fall apart in her arms, let go of any doubts she had about the night. Once that happens Sharon intends to have her way with both her and Andy, wearing them both out until she has enough from them. She's horny, wet, and ready. Her fingers are moving inside Brenda with a purpose, Brenda's orgasm being the key to her own pleasure.

"Jesus Christ," Brenda squeals. "I'm close," she announces.

Sharon can tell already. Brenda's walls are clenching around her fingers desperately, her ass thrusting back with a great amount of force, and her breath is ragged. Sharon moans into Brenda's ear. "Tell me you want me to make you come," Sharon orders hotly in her ear.

Brenda groans, her eyes fluttering, not able to stay open or close. "I want … Mmmmm … Make me come. _Please_." Brenda lets out a strangled cry when Sharon begins sucking on her ear. "Oh, yes. Yes! Yes! Mmmmmm." Brenda rolls her hips, breathing heavily, her body about to fall off the highest high it's ever reached. Brenda gasps loudly, moaning and seeking air as she rides against Sharon's hand.

Sharon moans in her ear again, the sounds Brenda make sending pleasant jolts of arousal to her core. "I wanna hear you moan my name," Sharon purrs like honey into her ear. "When you come I want my name to be all that comes out of the beautiful mouth of yours." Brenda moans, nodding her head. Sharon squeezes her breast harder as she feels Brenda's walls tightening further. "Come on baby, come for me," Sharon whispers.

"Baby?" Andy repeats. Sharon's never called him baby before. She's never seemed anything close to sweet during sex. Sharon's usually very rough, a dirty talker, and so much different from what people would expect. But...Baby?

Brenda moans at the sound of Sharon calling her baby, feeling her hot breath tickling her ear. She feels herself crumbling, falling apart. "Oh," she shudders, "Shar-Shar-SHARON!" Brenda groans loudly, her body giving up on trying to stand, falling over onto the bed, Sharon falling with her, her fingers still inside her.

Sharon murmurs in her ear as she makes sure Brenda gets all the pleasure she can. She pulls her fingers out of the trembling woman, licking them clean as she turns to Andy. She sucks her fingers until the taste of Brenda's barely there. Andy watches as he takes off his shirt, ready to get what he came there for. Sharon watches him, a glint in her eyes as he strips himself from all of his clothes like she always made him do. It turns her on to watch him take off his clothes. Sharon gets off the bed, standing up and stepping out of her heels, her feet sighing as they relax on the cool, wood floor. Sharon looks at his hard shaft with hunger in her eyes, her already wet center getting even wetter if possible. She licks her lips.

"You just going to stand there?" Sharon asks, smirking at him.

"You didn't tell me what you wanted me to do," he points out, eyes dark.

Sharon moans. "So it's one of those nights?" He nods. "Well you can start by undressing Brenda if you really want to see what I want you to do."

Brenda rolls over, looking at Sharon, wondering what it is that she wants him to do. She then turns to Andy, watching him as he approaches her, no questions asked and starts taking off her shoes. Brenda wonders if it turns him on to do what Sharon tells him because she knows it turns her on. She looks down at Andy's hard cock; the way it's standing at attention makes her have to hold in a moan. This feels so wrong, but so right. She decides to keep her eyes closed for a moment, letting him help her up and then remove her dress. She opens her eyes when she feels hands on her body and she's come to already learn both of their touch and knows it's Sharon.

Brenda looks far too innocent as she stares back at Sharon. Sharon can only smile at the woman, caress her cheek as Andy finishes removing her dress. Sharon's had some pretty dirty fantasies about this woman, and she intends to make them all come true, well, most of them at least. She slides her hands in Brenda's ruined panties, sinking down to her knees as she pulls them off. Brenda steps out of them, looking down at Sharon and then behind her to Andy.

"On your knees," Sharon orders Brenda, but her voice is still as sweet as it was earlier. Brenda goes without hesitation. "Never thought you'd be any good at following orders, _Chief_." Sharon purrs her rank, an arousing chill moving through her.

Brenda smirks. "I'm full of surprises," she purrs back, voice thick with her southern accent.

Sharon smiles, looking up at Andy who is obviously trying very hard not to touch himself as he waits for Sharon. She nods him over and he's there in two quick steps, shaft hard and begging for the touch of the woman who knows just how to treat him. Sharon licks her lips, running her hand up his tight thigh, her eyes locked on his. Without looking away from him, she reaches for Brenda's hand. Brenda gives it to her and she brings their joined hands to his hard shaft, not touching it yet, but hovering over it. Andy gulps, his eyes moving to his boss and then back to Sharon.

"Touch him," she whispers, still looking in Andy's eyes.

Brenda turns to Sharon and then looks up at Andy. She's not sure if she does it because she wants to, or if she does it because Sharon wants her to, but she lets go of Sharon's hand and wraps hers around Andy's hard shaft. Andy groans, a deep sound that makes Brenda start to stroke him. Sharon leans down, and licks Andy's cock, getting it wet for Brenda, she keeps her eyes on Brenda's for a moment, licking him and then moving to her lips quickly, giving her a quick peck on the lips before urging her to go on. Brenda finds it hard to look at Andy as she slowly strokes him, but it's okay because he's looking at Sharon.

Sharon gets up and kisses him. He roughly opens her mouth with his own, making her moan loudly. Sharon rubs her hands across his body as he pushes his tongue into her mouth, letting it dwell against her own, savagely attacking her mouth, making her body heat like an inferno. He kisses her breathless, making her pull away, breathing heavily. She kisses her way down his body, hands and lips moving further down until she's on her knees next to Brenda. She looks at Brenda and then stops her from touching him. She keeps her eyes on him and a hand on her as she lets her tongue roll against his head, teasing him slowly. He grunts and she gives him a satisfied smile, slowly sucking him into her mouth, eyes staring into his. Andy groans aloud, his hand moving down to her head, not pushing her yet, but holding her there, his entire shaft in her mouth as she mumbles around it.

Brenda moans, watching Sharon suck Andy's cock. She licks her lips, looking up to see his strained face and then down to see her eyes locked on his as she pulls away from him. Brenda feels Sharon pulling her towards her more and she goes, shuffling on her knees. She looks at Sharon, brown eyes questioning as they look into green ones. Sharon gives her a small head nod, deciding she doesn't need words to tell Brenda what she wants her to do. Brenda understands perfectly. Brenda's never done this before. Fritz would always ask, but she never did it. But now she finds herself bringing her mouth to Andy's shaft simply because it's what Sharon wants. She licks the length of him first, tasting a mixture of flavors on him, and a smell that is familiar, but different. She decides it's not that bad and slowly starts to kiss his cock, moving up to the head, and then she sucks him, just the head.

Sharon looks up into Andy's eyes, seeing how much he's enjoying it. Sharon feels a new flood of arousal as she watches Brenda please him. She moves closer to Andy, licking his shaft as Brenda sucks the head, her eyes moving from either person, and the other two both keeping theirs on Sharon. Brenda moves to the other side of Andy's cock, licking until her mouth is on the opposite side of Sharon's. Their eyes connect and Brenda pushes her tongue out, licking Sharon's bottom lip, both of their mouths still on Andy. Andy groans, looking down at them; watching them.

Sharon licks her way to the head of his cock, sucking loudly, knowing how much he likes to hear her and the sound of her mouth working when she's giving him a blow job. Brenda watches her for a moment, but then Sharon takes the blonde woman's hand and puts it on her own breast. She sucks Andy's cock, enjoying every second of it and then also enjoying Brenda's soft hand as it caresses her breasts. Brenda comes closer, bending down and kissing Sharon's breast, rolling her tongue over the hard nipple, sucking it and nibbling around it. Sharon moans around Andy, sucking harder as she gets more aroused.

Andy grunts repeatedly, pushing himself into Sharon's mouth. He doesn't talk much during sex, but that doesn't mean he isn't vocal. Andy grunts loudly, a strangled noise as he thrusts into Sharon's open, welcoming mouth. He watches as Brenda sits up, watching Sharon along with him. He doesn't know how he's ever going to be around Brenda and not remember this. It's going to be a torturous pleasure – he's sure of it. Andy groans again, his eyes meeting Brenda's for only a quick second and then back to the darkened green ones staring into his. Sharon's tongue and mouth work perfectly together and then he feels Brenda's mouth on the sac of nerves, tongue rolling around heavy balls, teasing and pleasing. He groans, looking down to see Sharon's hand on her hair, realizing Sharon told her to do it. He doesn't care why or how, he just hopes the two of them never stop because he's about to explode. And it doesn't take long before that's exactly what he does, emptying himself into Sharon's mouth.

Sharon pulls Brenda by her hair, licking the corner of her mouth as she looks into Brenda's eyes. Brenda's pulled close to her mouth, but still isn't forced to kiss her because she knows some women don't swallow, but Brenda's kissing her in less than a second. Brenda doesn't exactly like the taste, but Sharon loves it. Brenda does enjoy the way Sharon's tongue is pushing against her mouth, though; the way she kisses her deeply, making her moan into her mouth. Brenda comes as close as she can, kissing her until they're both falling towards the floor, Sharon on her back, allowing Brenda to assault her mouth. Andy, pleased, allows this to go on for a quick moment as he lies on the bed watching, but Sharon's been claimed by him already, and he doesn't enjoy sharing, especially when Sharon seems to be enjoying this more than she should.

Brenda sits up, pulling away, looking into Sharon's eyes. Sharon raises up on her hands, licking her lips again and looking at Brenda. "Take off my panties," she purrs breathlessly.

"Can we get on the bed?" Brenda asks as she slowly slides of the soaked panties, not missing how wet and red Sharon's center is. She licks her lips, looking up at Sharon as she lets the panties fall on the floor. Sharon gets up, standing and then sitting on the edge of the bed. Brenda goes too, standing in front of Sharon, not exactly sure what to do.

Sharon takes her time to appreciate the body of the younger woman, the toned muscles, the soft curves, the delicious turns and dips of her body. She's like a piece of art, a very beautiful one. Sharon plans to learn her body by the time the night is over, let her hands be able to mold her like clay, remember her body in her mind in case she should ever need to come back to this night. Sharon moves back on the bed and Brenda follows. All three of them are on the bed now, Sharon lying on her back, Brenda on her knees beside her, and Andy getting up to join in on whatever is about to happen.

Sharon looks at both of them. Both of them look at her eagerly, hungrily, their desire clear to her. It's driving Sharon wild. She's not exactly sure what she wants to do with them first, but she can see that they're both trying hard to wait to find out what she wants. It took Andy awhile to enjoy the way she is a bit controlling in the bedroom, which she knows he does even though he hasn't told her in many words. But she had no idea Brenda would so easily submit to her, literally fall to her knees at her command. That's thrilling to Sharon, more thrilling than it was when she found out Andy liked it. Sharon licks her lips, looking from one to the other.

"What do you guys want to do now?"

TBC

Things are really just getting started. Update coming between Sunday night and Monday morning.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Final part :D Ended up having more Brenda/Flynn than I was expecting, but I liked how it turned out. Hope y'all like it as well.

**They Just Want to Please Her**

Brenda's not sure if that was a trick question or not because she thinks it's obvious what she wants to do. Andy feels the same way because he knows Sharon already knows what he wants. So for a moment neither of them say anything, and Sharon just stares at them both, patiently waiting. Brenda realizes that Sharon's serious and she shifts on her knees, sitting down on the back of her feet. She clears her throat, running her fingers through her hair. Brenda opens her mouth to say something, but the words won't come out so she closes it. Sharon notices and raises an eyebrow. Brenda looks away.

"Brenda?" Sharon's voice is questioning, sweet, but demanding with one single word. Brenda looks up at her, dark eyes gleaming. "What do you want to do?" Brenda doesn't answer, but doesn't look away, finding herself unable to. Sharon sits up slightly, a new interest in Brenda. "Come here," she whispers and Brenda bends down. Sharon kisses Brenda's lips softly, brushing hers against them. "Tell me what you want to do," she whispers against her lips.

"I just want to please you," she answers, what she's saying barely audible to Sharon, taking her a few seconds to fully understand.

Sharon grins, eyes crinkling as she lies back down. "Okay," she responds simply and turns to Andy. "What about you?"

What Andy wants is for Brenda to leave so he can have Sharon to himself. But of course he's not going to tell her that. He's never been the jealous type, and he doesn't want to come across as jealous when technically he has no right to be jealous of the attention she chooses to give to other people – even if it is his female boss that he used to have a thing for. He doesn't answer her with words, which is normal for him, always preferring to just show her and not beat around the bush. He bends down, capturing her bottom lip into his mouth.

Sharon moans, eyes falling shut instantly. Andy kisses her roughly, his hand on her neck, his grasp tight. She groans, legs wrapping around him, pulling him to her. He knows how to make her weak, make her tremble and beg for him silently, and that's exactly what's happening. She groans, hands moving to his hair, fingers scraping his scalp as she pulls him impossibly close to her. She gets lost in his kiss for a moment, but then her lungs start fighting for air and she has to pull away. She turns to Brenda, looking at her as she breathes heavily.

Sharon reaches her hand out and pulls Brenda by the arm, making her slightly fall over, her face close to hers. "I want you to do something for me." Brenda raises an eyebrow. Sharon releases Andy for a moment, her legs falling back down, bent at the knees. "I want you to touch yourself for me," she purrs, her eyes never leaving Brenda's. Brenda gulps, her eyes getting wide. She turns and looks at Andy, but Sharon turns her head back. "For me," she repeats.

"For you," Brenda says and Sharon nods. She leans down and presses her lips to her quickly, but Sharon deepens the kiss. Brenda feels every nerve in her body sparking as Sharon pulls her closer by her head. Brenda moans into her mouth, giving herself to Sharon completely. She feels herself getting wetter as Sharon's tongue skillfully caresses her mouth, stroking every sensitive spot hidden away in her mouth. She moans again, feeling Sharon's grasp on her hair tighten, pulling it a little more and biting lightly on her lip as well. Brenda pulls away with an audible pop, sitting back up.

Sharon bites her lip as Brenda settles back against the pillows, legs spread open. Brenda takes a moment before she slowly slides her hand down her stomach and to her sensitive center. Sharon licks her lips, watching Brenda as she starts to roll tight circles over her bundle of nerves. Brenda moans, eyes locked with Sharon's. Sharon watches for a moment, aroused by the soft sounds that slip out her mouth. Sharon turns her head to Andy, who is also watching Brenda, which makes her smirk, looking down and seeing him hardening. She gets his attention by rubbing her foot against him.

"I want you to touch me," she tells him, voice soft.

"I can do better," he teases.

Before she has a chance to say anything, she feels his mouth on her center, tongue lapping up her juices. "Oh my God!" Sharon arches instantly, hips raising towards the ceiling, back curving, body already weak beneath him. Andy uses the flat of his tongue to taste her, lick her, tease her by not touching her where she wants to be. He licks her wet, puffy folds, gathering all her wetness on his tongue, enjoying the dark, earthy taste that is Sharon Raydor. Sharon rolls her hips, moaning softly. She turns her head back, ready to enjoy her show completely now.

Brenda's eyes find Sharon's as she slowly slips one finger inside her and then another. She's tender from earlier, sensitive. She slowly slides the two fingers in and out, taking her time as she starts to massage her breast with her free hand. She lets out soft moans, a sound barely heard over the loud ones that Sharon's making as Andy's tongue pushes inside her. Brenda licks her lips, looking down at him as he gets to taste her, put his mouth on what she's been wanting to touch all night. She wants to touch Sharon, but Sharon wants her to touch herself. She looks back up at Sharon's, eyes rolling back, mouth hung open, fingers pulling her own hair. Brenda moans at the sight, pushing her fingers in with a little more force, feeling her walls contracting around her.

Andy moans against Sharon's center, nuzzling against her, making her body quiver. He pushes his wide tongue in and out of her, gathering her arousal on his tongue, drinking from her like it will save his life. Sharon's pushing against him, her hips erratically thrusting and bucking. He puts his strong hands on her hips, grabbing her tightly and holding her down, keeping her where he wants her. She wraps her legs around his neck, determined to get him closer, get more from him. He gives in, moving his mouth to that swollen bundle of nerves, licking it at first, making her scream with the intensity. He smirks against her, loving how sensitive she is. He sucks it into his mouth, humming against it as he sucks, and pulls, giving it to her just the way she likes it.

Brenda's moans are getting louder, the sound of Sharon's incoherent sounds turning her on further. She's pumping her fingers in hardly now, her fingers curving as she pushes inside her core. Her other hand has moved down to her clit, rubbing tight circles on it again, feeding to the fire that's burning inside her. She groans, her hips thrusting to meet her own hand. Sharon's watching her, her green eyes trying to stay focused on her, and that's making Brenda work faster, wanting Sharon to watch her orgasm, wanting Sharon to see her fall apart.

"Fu-Fu-Fuck! Oh my god! Suck harder," she pleads, breathless as she rides against his face. He sucks harder, but it's not enough. "Please. Please. Please," she begs like never before, feeling herself begin to quake, legs trembling around him, body rising off the bed, head rolling back, and fingers grasping the sheets now.

Brenda moans, rubbing her clit more fiercely, pushing herself so close to the edge, wanting nothing more than to feel that rush, the flood of arousal. Her head pushes back against the wall, her chest arching up as she works her wrist harder, pushing her fingers deeper in her. She groans, hips bucking, her body welcoming the climax she can feel coming towards her. She pushes her fingers deeper, harder, and faster into her wet heat, so close that it's making her body start to convulse.

Sharon squeals, body rising off the bed, sitting up, holding on to Andy's head, pushing her hips up on him. "Don't stop … Arrrgghhh … Oh, God, you better not stop," Sharon yells, voice loud, high-pitched, body sweaty. Sharon rides against him, one hand on the bed behind her as she pushes against him with her other hand on his head. Her hair is falling behind her, her head tilted back, her eyes on Brenda's. Brenda lets go, looking into Sharon's eyes, falling apart with a silent moan, her eyes soon forced shut as her body shakes with the power of her release. Sharon closes her eyes, feeling a new flood of desire run through her body, the sight of Brenda angelically falling apart making her reach her own orgasm. "Mmmmm – oh, stay right – mmmm – there!" She falls back, panting, body squirming, her body very thankful to Andy and that mouth of his that she loves so much.

Andy kisses up Sharon's body, tasting her sweaty skin against his lips. He takes his time, letting her enjoy the bliss from her orgasm as he leaves butterfly kisses on her skin. She sighs softly through heavy breaths, fingers running through his hair. He kisses under her breast, leaving a hot, wet trail of kisses until he reaches a stiff nipple. He swirls his tongue around it, eyes locked with hers, listening to the soft moans she makes. He slowly sucks it into his mouth, pulling it with his lips. Sharon's eyes flutter for a moment, hand in his hair tightening, nails scraping his scalp as she tries to keep a hold on him.

Brenda watches at first, but then she moves over to Sharon, going to the other side of her body. She uses her hand to turn her head to look at her. Brenda smiles widely as she looks into Sharon's green eyes, a lazy smile forming on Sharon's thin lips. Brenda leans down and presses her lips to Sharon's, kissing her softly. Sharon moans, enjoying the feeling of Brenda's soft lips pushing against hers; the hot tongue that pushes into her mouth is a nice contrast to what she's used to. She uses her other hand to pull Brenda to her, allowing the smaller woman to take control of the kiss, offering her mouth to the younger woman to do as she pleases. Brenda lets her tongue lick the roof of her mouth slowly, teasing the sensitive spot as her other hand slides down Sharon's neck, sure of itself as it goes to her breast, gently cupping it in her hand. Sharon moans, chest arching up.

Andy sucks harder on Sharon's breast, kissing all over, biting and nibbling. The hand in his hair tightens and he knows that she hasn't forgotten about him. He kisses his way up her chest, then her neck, making her break her kiss with Brenda, letting out a loud moan as he begins to suck on her pulse point. Andy smirks, sucking harder, proud of himself for getting her full attention. But that doesn't last for long. Brenda starts kissing her way down Sharon's body, her kisses soft, barely there, and teasing Sharon more than she expected. Sharon's used to be treated roughly during sex, which is what usually gets her off, but Brenda's kissing her softly, caressing her, and it feels amazing. Andy's mouth moves to hers, kissing her, his teeth pulling on her lip, making a guttural moan slip into his mouth, one he swallows.

Brenda straddles Sharon's legs and bends down, her hair tickling Sharon's skin as she starts kissing her stomach, feeling the muscles in it flutter. She dips her tongue into her navel, licking, tasting sweat on her soft skin. Brenda hums softly, sucking on her stomach, feeling Sharon's legs moving beneath her. She kisses up the middle of her stomach, her fingertips brushing her skin on the way up. She lets her tongue slide up the space between her breasts, her hands grasping them.

Sharon's body is overheated, an extreme want to feel their hands and mouths on every centimeter of her body. Sharon breaks her kiss from Andy, throwing her head back and arching, her hands moving to Brenda's head, hands running through damp blonde hair. Brenda glides her lips against Sharon's breasts, her hot breath whispering over wet skin. She teases them both, her touch as light as a feather, her own breasts pushed against Sharon's body, poking into her. Sharon's brain is fuzzy, her body in a world where all there is is pleasure and she is the queen, the two of them worshiping her.

Sharon rolls her and Brenda over, taking control of the younger woman. Sharon looks down on her, eyes blazing as they fall into dark brown pools. She leans her head down, her lips ghosting over Brenda's ear. She lets her hot breath trickle over it, teasing her, making her breath come out a little heavier. Brenda licks her lips, her legs intertwining with Sharon's. She can feel Sharon's wetness against her, her own most likely spreading against Sharon. Sharon's body feels like heaven against her, the soft curves, the long legs, the way she fit against her perfectly. Sharon's weight against her, pushing against her lithe body, is just as delicious as the rest of it.

"Do you want to fuck him?" Sharon asks her in a whisper, her lips against her ear now.

Brenda's eyes involuntarily move to Andy. "No," she whispers back. She can share this experience with him, but there are certain things she just can't let happen.

Sharon waits a moment before speaking, letting her breath heat up Brenda's ear. "What about me? Do you want to fuck me?" Sharon's question is a purr, teasing Brenda's ear, and she asks it in a way that shows that she already knows Brenda does.

Brenda feels her body heat at the question. "I do," she answers slowly.

"Tell me how."

"How," Brenda repeats. Brenda hadn't really thought about that. All this time she's been wanting to be in a situation like this, which has been a long time, she hadn't actually thought of what exactly she'd do. She'd never been with a woman before, but she didn't think it would be that much different from being with a man. "I'm not sure, but I'm a fast learner."

Sharon smiles, leaning up a little. "I guess I'll have to show you then." Sharon has a mischievous glint in her eyes as she leans her head down to kiss the corner of Brenda's mouth. Brenda's mouth opens, letting out a shaky breath. "You'd like that, wouldn't you baby?" Brenda moans softly. "Tell me."

"Yes," she breaths, her leg pushing against Sharon's.

Sharon kisses against the other side of her lips. She lifts her body up, settling on her knees as she hovers over Brenda's body. She looks down, taking in the lithe body before she looks over to Andy. Andy has that jealous look on his face again, but this time it's a bit annoying to Sharon. Sharon rolls her eyes, turning back to Brenda. She doesn't see why he can't just let her have a moment with Brenda. He has her all the time to himself, and that one time they did have a threesome he didn't seem to think that she had to be involved in everything, so it's no different now.

Sharon leans down and kisses Brenda on her neck, her lips slowly sucking the skin into her mouth. Brenda's skin is sweaty and smells of some type of flower. Sharon enjoys the smell and taste of Brenda as she kisses down Brenda's neck slowly, taking her time. Brenda's fingers are running through her damp hair, her touch soft. Sharon continues to kiss Brenda's skin until she reaches a hard nipple, and then she lets her tongue circle it, her eyes on Brenda's as she pushes hardly with her tongue. Brenda sighs softly, smiling down at her, enjoying the sensation of the hot, wet tongue on her hardened peak. Sharon's mouth feels delicious on her as she slowly, softly, and carefully sucks the nipple into her mouth. A deep groan fills the air, slipping past the blonde's parted lips.

Andy, impatient, moves over, coming behind Sharon, his cock hard and almost painfully tightening. He can't wait any longer. His eyes meet Brenda's for a moment, and a flash of something crosses his eyes as he slides his hands up the sides of Sharon's back. Sharon moans and Andy smirks, eyes still on Brenda's. He's silently telling Brenda that Sharon is his, even if she's touching her; Sharon will always be his. Sharon once made him that promise in an odd way, telling him that no matter what went on between them, a part of her always belonged to him. Andy's just showing Brenda that she can't take it away from him.

Sharon's eyes close when she feels Andy's strong hands on her. She doesn't let him distract her from what she's doing, letting her lips slide against Brenda's skin, lips wet and soft on Brenda's sweaty skin. She moans against Brenda's breast when she feels Andy's hard shaft teasing her center, spreading her wetness on him. It feels so good that she pushes back slightly, her back arching, her knees spreading a little further, her glistening center open to him. Sharon opens her eyes and looks at Brenda as she sucks the next nipple into her hot mouth, lips pulling it tightly as her hands squeeze the delicate flesh on the sides of her body. Sharon feels Andy slowly pushing into her, just the head, but it makes her groan loudly against Brenda's breasts, teeth clamping down on her nipple. Brenda moans loudly, hand in Sharon's hair yanking.

Andy grunts, grabbing Sharon by her hips and pulling her a little closer. Sharon turns her head back, her eyes dark as she looks back at him, licking her lips in such away that makes him want her more. Andy keeps his eyes on Sharon's when he pushes into her fully, his cock hard and at its full length. Sharon's eyes flutter at the feeling of being full. Andy grunts again, a deep sound coming from deep in his throat. Sharon feels velvety smooth around him, her walls clenching and contracting tightly around him. She's wet, soaked. He loves it. He looks into her eyes, reading them, finding out how she wants it, and is determined to give into the need he sees in her eyes.

Brenda strokes Sharon's hair, making the other woman turn to her slowly. Brenda smiles and then pulls away, getting her leg from under Sharon. Sharon wants to question her, but she can't. Andy pulls her roughly to him, his body and hers connecting as he starts to get a rhythm going. She doesn't want Brenda to go away, though. But she can't keep her eyes open when he's grabbing her by her hips and thrusting into her, making her let out a string of mewling sounds. Sharon's eyes are forced shut within a few moments as he pulls her to him, spreading her legs further with his hands, her ass cheeks spreading and her back arching deliciously. Sharon groans, squeezing the covers in her hands. Every time he pushes into her it feels like the first – strong, hard, deep, and just the way she likes it.

"Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh," Sharon grunts, her hips thrusting to meet him each time. Brenda bends down to Sharon's ear, licking it slowly, her tongue following the curve of the shell. "Ooh," she purrs, melting. Suddenly she's okay with not being able to touch Brenda because Brenda's touching her, and she's doing such a good job. Brenda softly caresses Sharon's back, kissing over her ear.

"She doesn't like it gentle," Andy grunts out, hands tightening on Sharon's hips possessively.

Brenda looks at him, brown eyes moving down to Andy's hips as he thrusts into Sharon, and then she looks up into his face that's straining, his face turning red, and sweaty like the rest of him. "Sounds like she's enjoyin' it to me," she retorts, leaning down and kissing Sharon's neck softly, her eyes on Andy's. Sharon throws in a purr into her long string of moans and Brenda smirks. "Yup, she's enjoyin' it."

Andy groans, the blonde looking almost as possessive as him, and it's turning him on and angering him at the same time. He keeps his eyes on Brenda as he pulls Sharon by her hips with a death grip on her, nails digging into her. He plows into her, his cock ramming into her hardly. The sound of their skin slapping each other, Sharon's loud moans, his low grunts and her wetness against him fills the room. Brenda has this look in her eyes as she bends down, continuing to pepper soft, lingering kisses against her back and her neck. Their eyes stay locked, the two of them working to please her, feeling like they have something to prove to the other. But just as much as they are pleasing Sharon – which is a lot if the groans and moans prove anything – they are also pleasing each other. Andy's enjoying watching Brenda caress Sharon, kiss Sharon's sweaty body, and he enjoys the view of her lithe body. Brenda, which she's just now noticing, enjoys watching Andy fuck Sharon, and is getting incredibly turned on by it. Andy thrusts in harder and Brenda lets out a soft moan, her own body reacting to it, and she doesn't miss the way his eyes quickly widen in shock, but then she sees him licking his lips, his thrusts becoming more rough.

Sharon's ass is pushed up, her legs spread as wide as they can go, and her breasts are against the bed as her arms spread out widely, hands clutching the bed. Sharon hisses through clenched teeth, the pleasure so intense, so amazing. "Grab my hips harder," she begs in a raspy purr. "Mmmm," she moans when she feels his grip tighter, pulling her to him. "That feels..." Sharon trails off with a grunt, a deep, throaty sound. "I need to hear someone's voice," she tells them.

Brenda and Andy share a look. "I think you can handle that, Chief," he says to his boss, her rank sounding like a tease.

She raises an eyebrow, fighting back the arousal she feels washing over her at the sound of his voice when he's fucking Sharon. It's thicker, huskier, and down right sexy. She licks her lips, clearing her throat. "I don't know what to say," she says more to Andy than Sharon, which is okay because Sharon's too busy moaning to respond.

Andy starts to see what Sharon sees in her, her simple innocence completely arousing. "She likes to be spoken dirty to," he tells her, his hips bucking and thrusting. "She likes it when she's called..." He stumbles with his words, suddenly finding it hard to say these words to his boss even if he's not talking about her.

Brenda and Sharon both grow inpatient, but Sharon can't find the words to tell Brenda what she likes. "What?" Brenda asks, her fingers running through her hair.

"Dirty things," he tells her. Brenda furrows her brow and then looks from Sharon to Andy. _Dirty things? What sort of dirty things was she supposed to say? She's never had to talk dirty to anyone._ Andy sees the confusion and sighs. He tells her what to call her and feels her push into him with more force.

Brenda hesitates for a moment, not really sure how to go about this _dirty talking_. She kisses her way up Sharon's neck, buying herself some time. She moves to her ear, letting her hot breath tease it. She can't find any words, her mouth going dry as she looks up to Andy for help, her eyes pleading for him to do it. She can see him about to say no, but then he leans forward a little, pulling her closer so he can lean over her body, his head close to theirs. Brenda licks her lips, looking into his eyes as he looks into hers and then down at Sharon as he groans, the new angle working for him. Andy's eyes move back to Brenda's as he starts to speak to Sharon.

He groans in her ear at first, causing her to tremble a little, hands pushing on the bed as she pushes back into him the best she can. "Is this how you like it? You like it when I pound into you like this?"

"Yes," Sharon whispers, voice dripping like honey into both his and Brenda's ears.

Brenda feels a bolt of lightning strike through her, going straight to her very heated core. She's never felt so insatiable before. She'd already climaxed twice, which seemed like a stretch with Fritz, and she never tried to past that. But here she is, feeling her arousal slowly trickling down her thigh, and her center throbbing like it hasn't been touched in weeks.

"Tell me how you want me to fuck you," he orders, their roles seeming to change, but he likes it just the same.

"Just like that," she responds breathlessly, feeling him lift a little, his hips working harder, thrusting in faster, deeper. "Oh, fuck! I love it when you … _Arrrrgh_!"

"When he what?" Brenda asks in a purr.

Sharon moans at the sound of Brenda's voice washing over her, the southern accent sweeter like this, which Sharon didn't even think was possible. "When he fucks me like this," she barely gets out.

Andy groans, feeling himself close. "She likes it when I fuck her like this," he growls, getting up a little, looking into Brenda's eyes as she pounds his cock deep inside her. "Don't you?"

"Oh, God! Yes, yes, yes," she cries. Brenda moans, ducking her head and kissing Sharon's neck, sucking it softly. She kisses up to her ear, moaning softly against it. "Mmmm," she moans, her head turning slightly towards her mouth.

Andy leans forward again, his breath hot as it falls against Sharon's neck and Brenda's face. Brenda turns up to look at him, her brown eyes dark as she leans forward. She moves over to him, her lips close to his, her breath meeting his harsh one. She's not sure why she wants to kiss him all of a sudden, but he doesn't move away, and she doesn't stop herself. When their lips meet, which happens quickly, hard and needy, Brenda moans and Andy groans. Brenda's lips are soft, but demanding, something that he thought only Sharon was able to accomplish at the same time. She brings her hand to his arm, caressing his bicep and he can feel himself about to explode.

Sharon can hear the muffled moans and it sends her over the edge. She moans into the bed, her walls contracting rapidly, her back arching further. She groans, hips rolling, her body feeling like it's going to combust from the amount of arousal she feels surging through her. Her head flies up, a loud screaming sound with incoherent words spilling from her mouth and then she feels herself climaxing, a painfully pleasurable release, much stronger than the first she had that night.

Andy groans into Brenda's mouth, emptying himself into Sharon. It feels perfect, and suddenly he doesn't mind sharing with Brenda. Brenda swallows his orgasmic groans, kissing him deeply, enjoying it all. Andy finally pulls away from the kiss and out of Sharon, falling down beside her, his body tired, and needing another break before he even considered doing anything else. Brenda looks at the two of them as they lie beside each other, Sharon's hand lazily moving to Andy's body, fingers raking over her chest. Brenda wants to be a part of the thing between them and moves over, getting on her knees in the small space between their bodies.

Sharon smiles up at Brenda, eyes glassy. Brenda smiles back, leaning down and pressing her lips to hers. Sharon hums softly, simply allowing the soft kisses to her lips, enjoying the feel of smoothness. Brenda's hand moves to caress her cheek, thumb sliding over one of her moles as she pushes her lips apart with her own, her tongue pushing into her heat. Brenda blindly uses her other hand to find Andy's hand, taking it and simply squeezing it as she kisses Sharon deeply. Andy barely registers her touch, but he understands that she's trying to make sure he still feels connected. Brenda and Sharon kiss until they are both breathless, their chests rising and falling as they pull apart.

Brenda sits up, looking at Andy and then at Sharon. "Kiss him," Sharon urges in an almost whisper.

Brenda looks at Andy, who in return looks at her licking his lips, already knowing Brenda likes taking orders from Sharon, at least in the bedroom. "You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to," he tells her, but he wants her to.

She smiles one of her wide smiles and moves over, her legs taking space on either side of his body. She leans down on his body, her breasts against his chest, her wetness spreading against him. "I want to," she whispers, taking one last look at Sharon before leaning forward. Sharon watches, which is how Brenda wants it because this is still about pleasing her as much as it's about pleasing herself and Andy.

Andy groans when Brenda's lips touch his, this time much softer than before. Her lips brush his, his eyes falling shut at the caress. He sucks her bottom lip into his mouth, teasing it with his warm tongue, running against it as she lets out a soft moan. Her hands move to his head, nails scraping against his scalp. Her body is heating against his, their sweat covered bodies molding in a way they hadn't expected. Sharon watches them, her body regaining most of its energy back as she watches them kiss leisurely. She can't deny that she would love to see Brenda fuck Andy, ride him until they're both too tired to move, but she respects that she has to draw the line somewhere; and if Brenda draws the line where they are now, her rocking against him slightly as they kiss, Sharon's fine with that.

Brenda pulls back from the kiss, eyes opening slowly to look at Andy. She can feel him slowly hardening under her, and she's not sure if she wants to move away or move against him. It's not until she remembers that she has to work with the man every day that she decides that she won't let it go that far, but she can admit that she does want to. She turns to Sharon, her hair falling to the side of Andy's head, dusting against his shoulder. Sharon meets her eyes, green eyes dark. Andy turns as well and then back to Brenda.

"You want her. Don't you?" Andy asks in a whisper, his voice showing that he's intrigued by how she'll answer. She only gives him a nod. "What do you want to do to her?"

This question again. She still wasn't sure because Sharon was supposed to be showing her. She remembers Sharon kissing her way down her body, and the idea of her mouth on Sharon makes her moan internally. "I want to use my mouth," she honestly replies. She sounds very sure, very Brenda.

Sharon moans, but she's not sure she can take anymore. She's a bit sore, and she's also very tired. But that look in Brenda's eyes, the way her tongue licks her lips, the way she's crawling off Andy's body... Sharon doesn't care what her body says because she's going to let Brenda fuck her until she comes, hard, and in Brenda's perfect mouth.

"Get on your knees between her legs," Andy instructs.

Brenda takes a look at him, and then at Sharon, who nods her head, almost like giving her permission to follow his orders. She goes, opening Sharon's legs to expose her red, puffy, wet center. Sharon lies back, pulling a pillow to put under her head as the cool air hits her center. Brenda licks her lips, getting comfortable on her knees, turning back to look at Andy. Andy gets up, coming behind, moving her hair to the side, and it sends a shiver down her body. He's careful with her and for some reason this is just as thrilling as everything else that's happened. He grins, moving over to the spot beside them, his shaft obviously started to get its life again slowly.

"You can start by kissing against her thighs, slow, lingering kisses." Brenda nods, her bright eyes shining as she ducks her head, starting to leave hot kisses on Sharon's sensitive thighs. Andy watches her for a moment, enjoying the way the bumps of her spine poke out. He then turns to Sharon. "Feel good?"

Sharon nods her head, small smile in place. She pulls him down, her mouth next to his ear. "Thanks," she whispers. He goes to move, most likely to ask what for, but she tells him, holding him still. "I know you were a little indifferent at first," she starts, but a moan slips out of her, interrupting her. She licks her lips, continuing. "But I'm glad you're enjoying this with me. I'm also glad you're here." She kisses against his ear, letting him pull back.

He can see the raw emotion in her eyes, something that he doesn't see often, but when he does, he knows what's going through her mind. She once told him that she always expected that he'd want to end things after a while, which was the main reason why their relationship never became an official relationship. When she gets like this, emotional in ways he's not used to, he knows it's because she's worried he'll leave. But he's not going anywhere... Ever. He leans down and softly brushes his lips against hers twice, pulling back and giving her a small smile before turning back to Brenda.

Brenda can feel him looking at her and she looks up, her lips still on the quivering woman's thigh. He comes to kneel behind her, his feet hanging off the bed. "Start by licking her," he husks, his eyes on Brenda's. "Take your time at first, but listen to the sounds she makes to see what she wants you to do."

Brenda leans down and licks up her thigh until she's in that hot spot between her legs. She looks at Sharon as she slowly licks her wetness from her puffy folds. Sharon groans, hips bucking without her permission. Brenda licks again, going slowly like Andy told her to do. Sharon tastes like Andy and Sharon herself mixed together. She likes the taste of them together – earthy and hot, delicious and addictive. Brenda hums softly, her tongue lapping at her folds, not touching her clit, wanting this to last as long as Sharon can stand. She feels Andy's hand on her back, rubbing down her spine, his strong hand feeling good on her. She tenses despite herself and he pulls away.

Brenda turns to Andy, licking her lips. "You can touch me," she whispers. "Please touch me." She can't hide it any longer how much she wants him to. She turns back to Sharon, catching her smile to herself, obviously liking that Brenda wants Andy to touch her.

Andy puts his hands on either side of Brenda's lithe body, reveling in the warmth that meets his hands. He moves closer to her as she ducks her head back down, her lips and tongue working to please Sharon, following her sounds to help her just like he told her. He lets his hands slowly slide across her body, hands splayed out, touching as much as he can. He's wanted to touch her skin for a while now, for much longer than he was willing to admit to himself. Sharon always knew, teasing him about it subtly, and then finally he admitted it to Sharon and himself. Now, hands moving to a flat, tight stomach, he can't believe that it took this long for this to happen. He's going to be paying Sharon back for this for weeks.

Brenda moans when Andy's strong hands grasp her breasts, squeezing them, her hard pebbles against his palms. She moans again, her eyes on Sharon as she continues to lick. Sharon's hips buck when her tongue gets close to her core and Brenda lets her tongue slowly push inside it. Both women moan, two beautiful sounds mixing in Andy's ears. Sharon's hot around her tongue, a smoothness she wasn't exactly ready to feel. She's never felt anything so soft, so delicate, and so perfect. Brenda's in awe with Sharon's core, wanting to caress as much of it as she can. Sharon moans, enjoying it very much when Brenda's tongue penetrates her, curving up and then going down, flicking against sensitive spots longer than others.

Andy starts to kiss Brenda on her back, his hands sliding down her stomach, where they want to head clear. He's not sure if Brenda wants him to touch her there until she lifts up a little, spreading her legs for him. Andy takes the silent consent and slides his hand down from the front of her body, his fingers pushing down until they reach her clit. She groans, the sound muffled against Sharon's center, and her hips push up. He lets out a puff of air as he sticks with just stimulating her clit with one hand and caressing her with the other. She's wet, hips rolling, body sweating and begging. Knowing that this is his boss pushing against him is making him push his fingers harder. It's making his cock twitch to watch Brenda – the woman who seemed far too innocent to him before – as she fucks Sharon and grinds against his hand. It's one of the hottest things he's seen.

"Rub my clit," Sharon begs, her voice barely there from all of her yelling. Brenda looks up at her, tongue penetrating her as fast as her jaw can handle. Brenda brings her thumb to her clit, pushing down on it, rubbing in no particular direction, just rubbing. "Mmmmm," she purrs, eyes fluttering. "That feels good, baby." Sharon rubs her lips together, moaning inside her throat, listening to the moans that are being muffled against her.

Andy can feel Brenda's hips starting to roll faster, pushing harder. He decides to bring his other hand to her center from behind, pushing into her core while his other hand continues to work her swollen bundle of nerves. She's hot and tight around his two fingers. He groans, loving the sensation of liquid heat sliding against his fingers. Brenda lets out a loud cry that not even Sharon's center can muffle, and then Sharon makes her own, Brenda sending sparks to all of her nerves. Andy pushes his fingers in faster, thrusting, using all the energy in his body to get her to her climax.

Sharon moans, thighs pressed on either side of the blonde's head. "I'm gonna come," she announces, back arching, hands moving down to hold Brenda's head to her. "Mmmmmmmm," she moans, a long string of moans. "Baby. Mmmmmmmm. Baby," she moans, hips bucking, thighs pressing tighter.

Andy watches Sharon as he works his wrists faster. With one hand he pushes hard, rubbing furiously from side to side. The other hand is pumping into Brenda's core, pounding into her, making her ass bounce back against his arm, her legs trembling, fighting to stay up. He moves closer to her, his leg against hers, trying to give her a little reassurance that she won't go anywhere.

"I'm comin'," Sharon squeals, but Brenda can feel it and Andy can already see it in her face. "Mmmmmmmmm," she moans as she falls apart. Brenda's right after her, her walls tightening around Andy's fingers, her body tensing and convulsing all at once. "Mmmm," Sharon moans softly, feeling Brenda's moan vibrate through her.

After they all clean up in the bathroom, the three of them lie in bed together, none of them bothering to put any articles of clothing on. Sharon takes the middle, and they take either side of her. Sharon kisses him goodnight first, and then Brenda. She falls asleep almost instantly, her breathing even, and her tired body finally relaxing. Andy and Brenda share an awkward moment before finally leaning over her body and kissing each other like they both wanted to do. It's a quick, gentle kiss and then they both fall asleep as well. When they wake it won't be as awkward as they all fell asleep thinking it would be. They will all easily move to ranks, finding clothes, and putting them on. But when Brenda leaves she kisses them both, all of them hoping this won't be the lost time.

All they can do is hope that dreams can turn into reality more than once.

The End.

Reviews would be nice :) Thanks for reading. I'd love to know what you guys thought of it. I'm not used to writing Sharon more in control of things than Brenda, and I'm still not used to writing Flynn, but I think it turned out nicely. Well, it at least came out how I wanted it to. Feedback will tell me if it's actually good or not.

- Jazmyne


End file.
